


Между небом и землей

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Reya_Dawnbringer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Elevator Sex, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Missing Scene, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer
Summary: После неудавшейся казни Азирафаэль и Кроули едут в лифте. Ехать долго, делать нечего...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини M-E





	Между небом и землей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Going Down, Going Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988473) by [vgersix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vgersix/pseuds/vgersix). 



Ожидая лифт, изнывающий Кроули успел сделать много чего. Помялся с ноги на ногу, отстучал ботинком какой-то мотивчик и снова дернул удушающую бабочку на шее, которая вот уже несколько часов кряду доводила его до полного исступления. Он призывал всю свою нешуточную выдержку, чтобы от восторга и эйфории не сорваться и не заскакать по стерильному холлу, как ненормальный. Адреналин зашкаливал.

У них получилось.

Они обвели весь Рай вокруг пальца. Кроули до сих пор не мог в это окончательно поверить. А вот ангелы поверили окончательно и бесповоротно: он видел настоящую панику и неподдельное изумление во взглядах, которые они бросали на него. Даже жаль, что никто никогда не узнает, как славно ему удалось повеселиться, когда выпала возможность удачно пошутить и выдохнуть шлейф адского пламени в их сторону. Гавриил, тот едва не выпрыгнул из своего тела, чтобы защитить подчиненных. А что Уриил? Непоколебимая, как ее называли за глаза? Страсти господни! Тысячелетнее хладнокровие изменило даже ей! Если даже ее подвела многовековая выдержка и привычный флегматизм, то дело точно было из ряда вон. Кажется, сегодня очень знаменательный день... Кроули раздумывал над всем этим и не мог стереть неуместную усмешку с лица.

Наконец лифт запищал и остановился на этаже, створки дверей открылись, и Кроули опрометью бросился внутрь.

Так, стоп, раньше времени не радуйся, осадил он себя. Еще неизвестно, как все прошло у ангела.

Скоро все прояснится, но пока можно только уповать на то, что Азирафелю пришлось не хуже, — по крайней мере, необузданным воображением в Аду точно не страдали. Там во всех девяти кругах не нашлось бы ни единого существа, способного даже предположить вероятность столь дерзкого обмана. У Кроули было ощущение, что если бы что-то пошло наперекосяк, он бы тотчас же об этом узнал; как минимум, он точно бы услышал леденящий душу крик Сатаны... потом адские твари начали бы носиться по зданию как ошпаренные, блокировать все входы и выходы, чтобы не упустить предателя; выпустили бы адских гончих и Церберов, безошибочно идущих по следу своих жертв...

_ Не думай об этом. Просто дождись Азирафеля. И очень осторожно, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания, убирайтесь вон. _

Он не мог не думать. Всепроникающий смертный ужас, не поддающийся никакому контролю, сжимал его сердце. Только бы цел... только бы невредим...

На 98-м этаже лифт запищал и остановился.

«Дело дрянь», подумал Кроули. Неужели вовремя спохватились и отправились по его душеньку? Кому еще могло прийти в голову остановить райский лифт на полдороге?

Двери разъехались, но за ними никого не оказалось.

Кроули затаил дыхание. Никого.

Он подождал еще чуть-чуть.

Раз уж непреложное возмездие от ангелов пока что откладывалось, он осторожно высунулся из кабинки лифта и заглянул наружу за створки, блестящие сталью.

В холле у лифта стояло роскошное растение в объемном горшке. Учуяв его, оно пискнуло и затряслось всеми листьями.

Кроули обомлел. Неужели у них тут кто-то из его бывших подопечных? Видимо, хорошо помнит суровые воспитательные методы и все изощренные способы борьбы с дырками на листьях. Впрочем, сейчас у растения не было повода так отчаянно шелестеть, потому что Кроули даже при всем желании не смог бы к нему придраться. Но как же странно, что кто-то из его старых зеленых друзей, не прошедших его демонический отбор с пристрастием, умудрился попасть на Небеса....

Еще через секунду из-за куста с опаской выглянула знакомая (до боли знакомая!) нескладная фигура. Это был он, Кроули. Как минимум, внешне.

— Ангел! — ожесточенно зашептал Кроули. — Твою мать, зачем ты здесь?!

— Кроули!! — приглушенным фальцетом отчаянно выкрикнул Азирафель, тут же переходя на шепот. — Ты живой, все получилось!

Не сговариваясь, оба одновременно заговорили своими настоящими голосами. Было странновато слышать знакомый фальцет демона из уст ангела — впрочем, оба и без слов понимали, что самое худшее уже позади, а всем остальным можно пренебречь.

Кроули придержал дверцы лифта и яростно махнул Азирафелю.

— Быстрее, пока никто не засек!..

Азирафелю не надо было дважды повторять. Пригнув голову, он запрыгнул в лифт, Кроули цепко оглядел холл на прощанье и отпустил дверцы. Створки съехались, и лифт неторопливо пополз вниз.

Никто их не заметил.

Кроули повернулся и тут же напустился на ангела.

— Ты совсем спятил?! Что ты здесь забыл???

— Прости, прости, мой дорогой! Я не мог тебя больше ждать, с ума сходил от беспокойства! И решил, что встречу тебя на полдороге, дождусь, когда ты поедешь вниз. Несколько раз нажал на кнопку... и вот, дождался!

— Почему ты полуголый? — Кроули озадаченно посмотрел на мягкий сверток, который Азирафель держал в руках. — Это что, моя одежда?

— Ну да, — сказал ангел. — Я не хотел испортить тебе пиджак, поэтому не волнуйся, всю святую воду я высушил. Всю, до последней капельки. Сотворил маленькое чудо, пока тебя ждал.

— Ангел! А если бы кто-нибудь заглянул невовремя и увидел тебя в этот момент? Все и так висело на волоске! Надо было просто пойти в парк и там меня подождать, а не заниматься всякой самодеятельностью!..

Азирафель не то по правде устыдился, не то поспешно состроил печальную рожицу, как того требовала вежливость. Это выражение совершенно не вязалось с кроулевскими чертами лица.

— Ох, виноват, — сказал он. — Признаю, это было опрометчиво с моей стороны, я немного потерял бдительность. Но теперь-то... — Он ухмыльнулся и стрельнул взглядом, в котором так и прыгали чертики. — Ты мне веришь, что все получилось?

Демон в облике ангела посмотрел на него снизу вверх и подумал, что видеть ангела в облике демона ужасно непривычно... и несколько завораживающе.

— Пока не верю, — легкомысленно признался он. Голова шла кругом.

Они постояли и помолчали еще немножко, невпопад улыбаясь друг другу. Лифт опускался вниз, с тихим гудением отсчитывая небесные этажи. 95, 94, 93...

Чтобы побыть наедине и перевести дух, времени у них было с запасом. Кроули ощупал друга взглядом и совершенно неожиданно признал, что непривычный вид Азирафеля в облике демона с золотыми змеиными глазами в немалой степени его ошарашил. Он еще раз провел осторожным, но цепким взглядом по своему знакомому телу, и ангел занервничал.

— У тебя ноги занимают 90% тела, ты знаешь? — поежившись, осведомился он, неловко прижимая сверток с одеждой к груди. — Вообще не представляю, как тебе живется с такой походкой.

— Это не походка, а, скорее, вертикальное скольжение, — откликнулся Кроули, пристально рассматривая резкие черты своего лица. Красивые у него скулы, ничего не скажешь.

— Понятно... — Азирафель замолчал и тоже впился взглядом в яркие голубые глаза, которые впервые за шесть тысяч лет жили своей жизнью отдельно от него, потому что Кроули их одолжил. Обостренный интерес к собственной внешности был понятен, так как ангел тоже впервые увидел настоящего себя со стороны. Все зеркала врут. Они показывают отражение, которого в реальности не существует; которого в жизни не увидеть.

Дело было еще и в том, что Азирафель... да, точно... Он ни разу не смотрел ни на кого и ни на что с выражением такого вожделения, тут же понял Кроули, — он смотрел на него и не мог насмотреться, взгляда отвести не мог.

Удерживая этот взгляд, Кроули начал осторожно расстегивать пальто Азирафеля. Спустив его с плеч, бросил под ноги.

— Сколько этажей осталось? — спросил он, не отреагировав на возмущенный взгляд, которым его наградил ангел — тот был категорически против такого вопиющего неуважения к своим вещам.

Отлично понимая, куда клонит Кроули, ангел бросил взгляд на цифровое табло. Там высветилось 87.

— Успеем, — сказал он. — Как это называется у людей? Кидок? Быстрячок?

— Перепих, ангел, — отвечая судьбе на новый вызов, Кроули торопливо смял губами губы Азирафаэля. — Кидок — это другое. Это мы их всех кинули, если помнишь.

— М-м-м... а ты, значит, торопыга... — пробормотал Азирафель, быстро целуя его в ответ.

— Ну-ка тихо. — Кроули сжал обнаженные плечи ангела и толкнул его назад. Тот громко шлепнулся голыми плечами о стекло кабины, но в долгу не остался и в ответ невозмутимо дернул Кроули за планку голубой рубашки. Пуговицы расстегнулись, сверток с одеждой выпал из рук и плюхнулся сверху на пальто. Кроули пнул его к стенке лифта, чтобы одежки не мешались под ногами, и плотоядно ухмыльнулся.

Оценив обстановку, ангел отстранился и бросил на демона многозначительный взгляд.

— Значит, вот как, мой дорогой?..

— Давай сегодня так? — Кроули изогнул бровь и, не мешкая, сдернул с ангела узкую черную майку без рукавов, которая тут же присоединилась к общей куче барахла на полу.

— Ну-у-у... — протянул расторопный Азирафель, уже практически сидя на талии Кроули, скрестив лодыжки у него за спиной и опираясь на весу о стекло. — Не только сегодня, мой хороший, а в любое время, когда захочешь. Я не против поменяться, только попроси...

Кроули зарычал, толкая вверх по стеклу легкое, гибкое и такое знакомое тело. Подержал на весу, обнимая.

— Я не хороший!..

— Как скажешь, дорогой.

Удивительно, просто невероятно, что его собственное тело весило так мало. Кроули приподнял ангела еще выше и крепко зафиксировал на стекле, словно бабочку из коллекции энтомолога. Придерживая его одной рукой в районе солнечного сплетения, торопливо расстегнул на нем черные джинсы и мягкое черное белье, спустил их вниз до колен по стройным длинным ногам, предмету тайной гордости. Не удержался, отвлекся и повел ладонью.

Заключенный в его теле Азирафель усмехнулся, глядя сверху на то, как Кроули ласкает его ногу.

— Мне кажется, или кое-кто влюбился в свое отражение?

— Кто бы говорил. — фыркнул Кроули. — Это ты в свое влюбился. Ты тащишься от этого тела.

Он для убедительности хлопнул ладонью по груди, и ангел внезапно засмущался и поспешно отвел взгляд.

— Если только частично.

Кроули как раз собирался взять член ангела в рот — тот был вровень с его лицом, — без шуток, серьезно! — но от неожиданности снова затормозил.

— Как это — частично? — требовательно спросил он, встречаясь взглядом с Азирафелем.

Ангел тут же вцепился в его плечи, ища надежную опору и попутно избавляясь от мешающих брюк и нижнего белья.

— Господи, давай уже быстрее, иначе не успеем.

Кроули снова подхватил его на руки и приподнял, пропустив для удобства бесконечно-длинные ноги себе подмышками. Ангел крепко оседлал коленями его бока, и Кроули застонал, плавно наклонился вперед и насадился ртом. Оказалось, что сделать это проще простого, потому что этот член был гораздо тоньше и изящнее, чем привычный азирафелевский. Другая марка, другая сторона выпуска... ну, вы сами все понимаете.

Перехватив бедра Азрафеля поудобнее и прижав его к стеклу, Кроули втянул щеки и принялся за дело. Он понятия не имел о том, сколько им еще ехать, но: а) он точно не собирался переводить дух и спрашивать об этом у ангела, и б): был совершенно не намерен тратить драгоценные секунды на то, чтобы повернуться к табло и выяснить самому.

Тут ему пришло в голову, что Азирафель, должно быть, уже видел такое не раз и не два. И, честно говоря, тут без ложной скромности было на что посмотреть — особенного внимания заслуживали прекрасные узкие бедра ангела, которые работали, словно механический поршень, раз за разом загоняя член в голодный жадный рот Кроули.

Азирафель в свою очередь был совершенно заворожен открывающимся сверху зрелищем. Никакие форс-мажоры и непредвиденные ситуации не отменяли того факта, что губы Кроули... то есть губы самого Азирафеля... в любых обстоятельствах оставались нежными губами любовника. Их неспроста рисовали на многих картинах эпохи Возрождения (тогда ангел позировал художникам бессчетное множество раз) — их цвет, очертания и мягкость напоминали о любовном томлении и тайной страсти. Они были прекрасными, податливыми и отчаянно-эротичными — даже в том случае, если из них убрать стоящий колом член. Эти губы обволакивали его самым чувственным образом, толкая его владельца в чудесное сладкое мгновение, когда ты невольно забываешься, а рассудок мутится от страсти.

Азирафель прикусил губу и смотрел, смотрел на Кроули, который хмурился, но тоже не отводил от него взгляда — в голубых глазах читались сосредоточенность и даже что-то похожее на благоговение. Ангел пошевелился и положил руку на белокурую макушку, набрав полную пригоршню мягких кудрей — он никогда раньше не ощущал себя так. Напряжение нарастало, он был уже на самом краю — откинув голову назад, он испустил высокий протяжный стон.

У самого Кроули тоже был стояк что надо — когда ангела выгнуло от острого болезненного наслаждения, член заинтересованно дернулся в штанах, вдруг ставших слишком тесными. Кроули решил не обращать внимания на паршивца, который некстати решил напомнить о себе, и удвоил старания — скользнув ладонями к полу, он перехватил бедра ангела чуть ниже и развел ему ноги, чтобы обласкать его под другим углом, надавив ртом посильнее.

— Кроули!.. Я... — Ангел всхлипнул и задрожал, путаясь обеими руками в белокурых волосах. Кроули лишь одобрительно промычал, когда в горло наконец ударила сперма. Сладкая дрожь накатывала волнами, Азирафель содрогался и сжимал кулаки с зажатыми в них светлыми локонами до тех пор, пока наслаждение близостью не утратило своей болезненной остроты, постепенно отпустило его и позволило телу расслабиться.

Он затих, и Кроули осторожно поставил его на ноги, слегка подстраховывая, чтобы ангел случайно не съехал вниз по стене.

— Ты в норме, ангел?

— Н-н-н... Вроде да, — ответил Азрафель, проверяя мигающее табло и этаж, на котором они оказались. — Шестьдесят девять!

— Не уверен, что у нас хватит времени... — усомнился Кроули.

— Я не про то, Кроули. Этаж шестьдесят девять. Едем дальше!

Он сграбастал Кроули за лацканы жилета, притянул его к себе и поцеловал в мягкие припухшие губы, раздумывая над тем, что бы такое отколоть еще. Мыслей не было вообще никаких, поэтому он раздумчиво вобрал в рот нижнюю губу Кроули и начал натирать ее языком, прикусывать и посасывать, пока не закололо иголочками. Кроули застонал, и тон его голоса очень однозначно сказал Азирафелю о том, что в их обстоятельствах шестьдесят девять этажей тождественны вечности, а значит, времени хватит на все и даже больше — спасибо, что напомнил.

Надо сказать, что Кроули принимал решения на порядок быстрее, потому что гораздо лучше ориентировался в ситуации. Он разорвал поцелуй и подозрительно посмотрел на ангела, решив сперва кое-что уточнить:

— В смысле, частично?

— Ох, Кроули, разве это сейчас важно? — Ангел дернул демона за голубой воротничок, побуждая того наклониться поближе, и совершенно по-обезьяньи повис на нем, снова упираясь спиной в стекло. Поймав баланс, он обвился ногами вокруг талии своего возлюбленного и отпрянул от стекла, балансируя в воздухе:

— Это тело такое легкое, Кроули! Как пушинка! Вот возьму и улечу от тебя, если не побережешься! Даже крылья не нужны!..

Толкнувшись бедрами вперед, Кроули прижал Азирафеля к стеклу.

— Ты никуда не летишь, ангел. Оставайся со мной и смотри сюда.

Содрав галстук-бабочку с шеи, он начал поспешно стаскивать жилет через голову, а следом за ним и голубую рубашку — Кроули решил избавиться от них по-простому и не возиться с пуговицами, потому что потратил бы зря время, пробуя расстегнуть их пухлыми ангельскими пальцами.

— Что ты творишь? В этом нет никакой необходимости! — запротестовал Азирафель.

— Мне без разницы! — раздражённо выдохнул демон, освобождая руки и отбрасывая рубашку в сторону. Под рубашкой обнаружилась еще белая майка без рукавов (потому что конечно, как же без нее?), но с ней Кроули поступил с еще меньшим пиететом, сорвал ее через голову и швырнул в сторону. Пока он сражался с элементами ангельского гардероба и вытаскивал подол рубашки, брюки наполовину расстегнулись, поэтому он почел за лучшее рвануть молнию вниз до упора. Брюки упали вниз к лодыжкам, а вместе с ними и нижнее белье.

Азирафель побледнел и отвел взгляд.

— Смотри, ангел, — сказал Кроули, обхватив одной рукой его тощую задницу, и подталкивая ее повыше своми шикарными пухлыми бедрами. — Только посмотри, как ты чертовски хорош.

— Кроули, если честно... — Азирафель выгнулся, и Кроули не стал упускать момент. Раздвинув ягодицы ангела, он примерился к тому, что вот-вот должно было произойти — их тела как раз находились строго в одной плоскости.

— Ты готов продолжить, ангел?

— Да, давай! Давай, прошу тебя!

И Кроули дал. Он качнулся бедрами вперед и глубоко вошел в тело ангела единственным выверенным движением. Для обоих это был, конечно же, не первый раз, когда они занимались подобным, но когда находишься в чужом теле, ощущения испытываешь тоже чужие.

— А-а-а! Кроули! — выкрикнул Азирафель, снова запрокинув голову. Его член еще раз налился и потяжелел.

Кроули без устали вбивался в ангела, распластавшегося по стеклу. Вперед-назад, вперед-назад...

— Смотри на меня! — резко бросил он, дотянулся до лица Азирафеля и коснулся его, заставляя того отмереть и перевести взгляд.

— Посмотри, ангел, — уже мягче сказал он. — Ты должен это увидеть...

— Что увидеть? — выдохнул Азирафель.

— Свое тело, которым ты любишь меня, — процедил Кроули сквозь крепко сжатые зубы. — Смотри на меня! Видишь — ты запредельно прекрасен! Ты сказочно хорош! Ты мой ангел, осиянный благодатью. Я люблю каждый дюйм твоего невероятного тела, ты слышишь?!..

И Азирафель принял и услышал. Увидел свой мягкий живот и складочку на нем, которая то появлялась, то исчезала, когда Кроули двигал бедрами, когда заполнял его до конца. Увидел непреклонную силу, которую было так легко прочесть в мышцах груди; распознал приближающийся оргазм, лишь взглянув на дерзко торчащие розовые соски и беспорядочно прилипшие к мокрому лбу светлые пряди волос. Пронзительные голубые глаза смотрели прямо в душу, ангел не мог оторвать от них взгляда.

— Не частично, а полностью, Азирафель, — выдохнул Кроули. — Я люблю тебя целиком и полностью, ты понимаешь?

— Д-да, — Азирафель забыл, как дышать.

— Всего тебя, до последнего атома! — фыркнул Кроули. — И я очень, очень люблю твои охренительно мощные бедра!

Каждое слово сопровождалось особенно сильным толчком, напрочь вышибавшим из Азирафеля дух.

Для большей убедительности демон поймал член Азирафеля и яростно задвигал рукой по всей длине.

— И-де-аль-ный, и-де-аль-ный! — звонко зачастил он на ухо ангелу как мантру или заклинание.

Ангел издал глубокий гортанный звук и заскреб пальцами по гладкому стеклу в тщетной надежде уцепиться хотя бы за крошечную впадинку, но стекло было идеально ровным без единого изъяна, — а значит, цепляться можно было только за Кроули. Терпеть и сдерживаться больше не было никаких сил — ангел сдался и застонал, сжимая демона в объятиях, и они кончили одновременно, в изнеможении рухнув на пол, сплетясь руками и ногами.

— Какой этаж? — осведомился Кроули, выжатый до последней капли. Он мог бы обернуться и сам поискать номера этажей на табло, но пока что переводил дух.

— Десятый, — вздохнул Азирафель. — Надо спешить.

Они вскочили на ноги, чудесным образом убрали друг за другом наведенный беспорядок и склонились над кучей перемешанной одежды. Было забавно, когда Азирафель по привычке потянулся за своим вытертым жилетом, а Кроули схватил свой черный пиджак.

— Меня терзают смутные сомнения, что это твое, — пошутил демон, протягивая свой пиджак Азирафелю.

— Мог бы примерить, если бы захотел, — хихикнул ангел, принял пиджак из его рук и быстро набросил его на себя.

На первый этаж оба прибыли в повышенной боевой готовности. Как только лифт звякнул и остановился, Азирафель одернул свой наряд и спокойно вышел через распахнутые настежь двери. Кроули потребовалось немного больше времени, чтобы повязать дурацкую бабочку, поэтому дверцы лифта не стали ждать его и закрылись. Пришлось жать на кнопку еще раз. Приведя себя в порядок, Кроули с облегчением вздохнул и поспешил догнать Азирафеля, на ходу поправляя жилет.

— Вот это и была игра с огнем! — вполголоса озвучил он собственные мысли, украдкой оглядываясь вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что никого рядом с ними нет.

И оба, не говоря больше ни слова, направились в парк.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 04.09 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSceeMB8O91InUnCiukBM6hYNfi1QB5eb9MksiCPcNb4JLzhEQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
